


Hidden Within the Petals

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Im sorry Im so bad at tags, Light Angst, M/M, but also heavy angst, florist!minhyuk, umm there is injuries, what is the tag for that idk, whoops, will probably add tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: There was just something about Hyunwoo that made him want to give his all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SHOWHYUK FIC AND IT'S ANGST IM SOBBING  
> (This was also unedited I am SO SORRY)

He moves around the small shop, a water jug filled to the brim weighs him down, allowing him to walk unevenly. But he still carries it. Or at least, he attempts to. And eventually, he drags the can by its handle around the shop, lifting it only when he needs to. 

And when he’s done, he smiles, inhaling deeply to let the sweet aroma that fills the area settle within him completely. He grins as he glances around, his eyes trailing against the perfectly arranged ombre of colors. 

As a florist, it’s on him to keep all the roses and flowers in perfect shape. It’s his obligation to make every rose, carnation, lily, bells, asters, and flower bloom, to preserve the beauty of each one. And he does it wonderfully, with not a single one of the blossoms containing any imperfections. 

Minhyuk inhales once more, before flipping the sign on the door, black with the inviting words of “Hello, we are open!” written in a cursive white. He settles behind a counter, placing his head between his arms as he waits. It’s a Saturday, one of the busiest days, but the mayhem doesn’t start until the later hours of the day.

He sets his mind on doing his course works, but the minute he pulls his books out, the familiar chime of bells announce the arrival of a customer. Jumping out of his seat, a smile plastering itself within his features, and he announces a warm “Welcome!” followed by a “if you have any questions, feel free to ask!,”. 

Mihyuk’s eyes follow the customer around, not only noticing that, one, this person was new and two, he was covered with cuts and bruises. His eyes couldn’t help but fall on  _ one  _ particular bruise, it’s color ranging from deep crimsons to purples, one that covered half of the man’s face. His eyes trail along the lines of it, a pang of curiosity and sorrow hitting him. 

And as he continuously stares, the man settles on an orange and red Marigold, bringing the single stem to the counter and placing it down delicately. It catches Minhyuk’s attention how the other’s hands shake just slightly, and how his gaze is so blank, so empty. It pulls at his heart, aching as he watches the other’s subtle suffering. 

So when the other pockets their change, reaching for the flower to leave, Minhyuk speaks up. 

“I can help you,” he says, his tone deep and full of concern. And the other stiffens, his gaze hardening into a frown, his lips pulling into a thin line. “With your wounds, I mean.” 

But the others reaction doesn’t change, and he takes a step back. 

“No, I-- It’s okay, these-... these aren’t of much concern,” the brunet says, a proper sentence failing to form as he quickly steps out of the shop. 

When Minhyuk’s gaze drops to the sheet in front of him, he reads the script of a name over and over. 

_ Son Hyunwoo.  _

\--

He’s attached. Minhyuk knows that he is, and it pulls at him. It bothers him, from the deepest parts of him, unable to figure out why he was so latched onto that man.  _ Onto Son Hyunwoo. _ Even though they’ve only met once, and their conversation cut short. 

A determination settles within Minhyuk, and he knows that a proper sleep won’t arrive unless he somehow helps Hyunwoo. And it digs at him during all his hours, whether he be awake or asleep, with the older haunting his dreams. All because of the way Hyunwoo flinched, the way he retreated so quickly, how he sounded so surprised when help was offered, all which only built upon the auburn man. 

To Minhyuks surprise, Hyunwoo arrived at the same time as the last, during the early morning hours of Saturday. 

And his condition has only worsened. 

Minhyuk makes the most of his efforts trying to keep a straight face, not one full of shock or sympathy. But he can’t help it, and when Hyunwoo turns around, his eyes widen to their fullest. They follow said man around the shop, examining each one of the new injuries on the older’s body. Instead of bruises like the previous week, there were cuts, some of new arrival and some old, starting to fade away. 

Scars and scabs cover his face, over his eyebrow, underneath his eye, near the corners of his lips, with dried blood crusting around the edges of them. And his wrists aren’t any better, slashes and deep lines covering them in a very disorganized matter, overlapping one another. Yet he makes no effort to cover them. This man, Son Hyunwoo, acts like they’re not even there.

And it baffles Minhyuk, how one could be injured in such a way, showing little to no expression about it. 

But Minhyuk still tries, sneaking his first aid kit out from underneath the small counter, and placing it beside him. His eyes shift as he plays with his thumbs, a feeling of nervosity settling in as he see’s Hyunwoo make a final decision. 

A long flower, its stem reaching nearly the length of Minhyuk himself, called Amaranthus. 

It raises suspicion in Minhyuk, wondering why he picks only the most specific of blossoms, and none of the other basic ones. But he snaps back to his senses once Hyunwoo places the long stem of numerous florets upon the counter.

The money is already out of his hand and in Minhyuks before words can spill from the Auburns lips, and in a panic of an attempt to stop him, a scream of some sort sounds from him. It doesn’t work as he had planned it to, but it succeeds in stopping the brunet from leaving the shop. 

“Wait!” is what Minhyuk screams, trying to hide all signs of embarrassment.  

And Hyunwoo does turn around, a raised eyebrow, and his full lips sealed into a thin line once again. But nothing is said from him, only a blank stare as Minhyuk anticipates at least the fewest of words. An awkward tension builds instead, and Minhyuk acts first, hauling the first aid kit from behind the counter and dropping it right in front of Hyunwoo. 

A frown is Hyunwoo’s first response, and he slowly backs away from the Auburn haired man, taking little steps before he fully turns around. He doesn’t reach the door in time, as Minhyuk already stands before it, his arms spread to block him from any attempts of leaving. 

“P-...Please let me help you.” he desperately whispers, wondering why it hurt him so much to just say the fewest of words. When Hyunwoo feigns innocence to what he’s talking about, Minhyuk signals with his eyes. “With those. Please, Hyunwoo, I-.” 

He runs out of words to say, only looking at the taller with pleading eyes. But they both make no signs of budging, with Hyunwoos blank stare and Minhyuk’s worrying eyes, they stand for what seems to be another 10 minutes. 

“I can tie bandages very well?” Minhyuk tries again, hinting to the older. And the smallest of smirks makes it’s way to Hyunwoo’s face, accompanied by a sigh. “Alright,” Hyunwoo whispers, and Minhyuk’s heart leaps with joy.

It’s from a subconscious part of him that has him holding Hyunwoo’s hand, softly as he pulls the other to the back of said shop. (Minhyuk makes sure to flip the sign before leaving; he couldn’t risk the idea of any intruders at a time like this)

Setting the kit down near them on the floor, and opening it to reveal a wide variety of bands and alcohols, Minhyuk pulls a gauze bandage roll along with some peroxide. Settling them down both, Minhyuk delicately rubs the cuts on his wrist with a wet towel, removing most of the dirt and blood that covered them. 

Another towel is pulled out, and Minhyuk pours some of the peroxide onto it, quickly flashing a look of sympathy to Hyunwoo before rubbing over his cuts with the towel. A hiss is quick to escape from the taller’s lips, but he makes no effort in attempting to pull away. Which is good, Minhyuk assumes, a possibility of some trust must have been built between them. 

Pressure is put upon the many cuts and slits, and while Minhyuk’s guilt and sympathy eats away at him, he keeps his hold. He gently wipes at Hyunwoo’s arm, now it being clean, the once dark red and black cuts have changed to a soft pink. 

And he sets to work on the other arm, repeating the same process, apologizing whenever Hyunwoo made the smallest expression of pain. 20 minutes later, they sit facing one another, with Hyunwoo’s arms cleaned thoroughly. 

“I’m… I’m going to work on your face now,” he whispers, unsure if he should start right away or wait for approval. Minhyuk settles his hands on his lap, twiddling with his thumbs as we waits for any sign of a nod. 

But Hyunwoo only stares at him, a frown forming as the seconds pass by. He pulls away when Minhyuk reaches for his face, seemingly having built a wall between them once again. It surprises the auburn haired, pulling his hand away and holding it close to his chest. 

“Hyunwoo…?” he whispers, unable to understand why some fear was developing within him. 

“Why are you doing this?” Hyunwoo asks, clearly annoyed for some reason. His voice is firm and strong, his frown remaining. Getting up, he stares down at Minhyuk as he waits for an answer. But Minhyuk is too shocked, too surprised to form any proper words or sentences.

He doesn’t know why, but the Hyunwoo now looks more dangerous than the Hyunwoo before. His aura isn’t one of innocence and mystery, but one of danger and anger. Minhyuk doesn’t know what set off the other, the shock leaving him to stare at Hyunwoo with a terrified look in his eyes. 

And Hyunwoo grimaced once he fully took in Minhyuk’s expression. One of fear, of confusion, one that reminds him of all those other ones. All those ones who left once they saw the other sides of Hyunwoo. Ones that used him.

“Well?” he yells, punching the wall next to him. “What do you want from me?”. His eyes burn into Minhyuk, as if he was able to see through him and read his thoughts. 

“I… I-I… I just w-wanted to help… y-you…” Minhyuk whispers, finally able to break the contact they held by looking down. He’s panicking, and he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. The fear that has settled in his refuses to leave. 

He looks back up when Hyunwoo grabs his chin, forcing them to hold an unsteady eye contact. Hyunwoo learns close, his frown never leaving, as he seemingly searches on Minhyuks face for something.

“ _ I,”  _ Hyunwoo starts, emphasizing his words and pulling Minhyuk closer when he tried moving away. “ _ don’t _ need your help.” 

Minhyuk’s pupils shake, and he is unable to do anything but stare into the angry orbs infront of him. The older leans closer once again, his breath fanning against Minhyuk’s ear. “Got it?” 

The auburn haired gulps, humming the shakiest and smallest of replies. And with that, Hyunwoo finally lets go, picking up his flower and leaving. 

No words are said as he leaves, not even from Minhyuk, whose mind races with questions. 


	2. Chapter 2

As unfortunate as it sounds, I am bringing all my fic-writing to an end. I am sorry for starting stories and what would have been fun adventures, just to simply leave them empty and void of a plot, as well as a 'satisfactory' ending. I am sorry.  
Thank you all for your support until now! It was exciting to read through the feed back you all had for me, be it criticism or not. I loved it all. I want to thank the people who urged me to continue through writing each and every of my ideas, going as far to even look past when my stories hadn't flowed properly on paper and reassured me that no writer starts off perfectly. I want to thank the people who GAVE me these wonderful ideas, too, as you all sparked a light of creativity in me I never knew I had. So, thank you all.  
I will be taking all my fics down (UNLESS, however, I'm given a well enough reason to keep them up) as I can't help but feel guilty whenever I see comments begging me to finish a story or to add on to one that has already been marked 'completed'. HOWEVER, if someone would like to take my ideas or even my unfinished chapters and finish them themselves, go ahead! In fact, I might even urge those considering this to go through with it, because then the many readers will receive the ending that you've all been waiting for. Perhaps, even an ending that would be more satisfying than the ones I had planned (if they even were planned).  
So, thank you! Thank you so much!  
I am still I monbebe, and I love Monsta x so much. But I simply cannot continue giving you fictions, not when I wasn't even supposed to from the start.  
Goodbye! Let us move on with life, and not dwell on the past. There is so much ahead of us! Let's continue supporting Monsta x with all we have. Be it through fictions or not. 

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to leave a comment or email me at icecreamdeath1234567890@gmail.com. I will reply to all comments until January 20th, and after that I will only respond to emails.

Adios! Thank you! Goodbye! Gracias!

Please don't let this goodbye be sad for me, I am not leaving the fandom, only fic writing and some other things. I just felt that you all deserved closure instead of waiting on me to update my fics.

(I will be updating this message to all my chaptered fics and marking them as 'completed', so excuse me if this message appears more than once.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this shit of a chapter. I promise I'll try to update the chapters as soon as possible!  
> However in the meantime, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
